


Pretending to be a boy! (BNHA Edition)

by finofSynnym



Series: Pretending to be a boy! [1]
Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Agony, Anger, Bathhouses, Bisexual Suoh Tamaki, Blood, Body Dysphoria, Body Modification, Bodyswap, Cinnamon Roll Midoriya Izuku, F/F, F/M, Family Dynamics, Family Issues, Family-Bloodline, Fish out of Water, Friendship, Gender Dysphoria, Gender Identity, Gender Identity in question, Gender Issues, Ignorant Character, League of Villains, Midoriya Izuku is a Ray of Sunshine, No Smut, OC, Ouran High School Host Club Shenanigans, Parasyte the Maxim references, Pronoun Play, Reader-Insert, Revenge, Rich Character, Sad Ending, Sasuke Level Logic, Sibling Relationship, Wealthy Character, body parts, character driven, high class character, host cafe, lov, phantom limb - Freeform, pretending to be a boy, quirk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:13:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25721134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finofSynnym/pseuds/finofSynnym
Summary: Anger usually creates ignorance. Ambitions give him strength--his anger is his burdon from his intelligent and logical. The story of loss because of angerRevenge on a sister for a brother’s death, anger and agony.OG of my “Pretending to be a boy” seriesWARNINGS: Anger and frustration. Gender identity in question.!!!  DISCLAIMER I do not own bnha but I decided to abuse their characters  !!!
Relationships: Asui Tsuyu/Reader, Bakugo Katsuki & OFC, Midoriya Izuku/Original Female Character(s), Tamaki Suoh & OFC
Series: Pretending to be a boy! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1865725
Kudos: 2





	1. Pretending to be a boy!

**Author's Note:**

> just a reminder, it will be a few years till this my works are completed, some of these are outlines.

**I had a feeling that I needed to cut my hair. I didn’t feel comfortable anymore in the pants that I used to wear, now I sport hats and dark colours.**

**I had to move away. I was so angry that it turned to agony. I needed to run away, to abandon this person that has no place, and they understood.**

  
  


“Maritha, I can’t stop you, but please take money with you! I can’t allow you to be a peasant!” My mother wailed clutching her diamond and white pearls. The emotional tears on her beautiful chubby face hit my insides differently, but I needed to tell her to her face.

I hugged her with bliss “Mother, please, I need to do this myself, I'm going to work for my own money.”

“Then keep it with you, please, you don’t have to use it, just take it!” 

“Maritha, you must take it.”

“Dad-”

“I am your father,” his voice boomed. “You take our money and live well, it’s an insult to me that you won’t take the money I worked for. You don’t know what it takes to run a household for yourself-”

“That’s what I need… to figure  _ this _ all out.” I gestured ‘this’ with staccato.

“Yes, yes. But it’s ignorant, I won’t stop you but I feel like a fool letting you go.” he rambles but collected himself quickly, “You don’t do what your brother wouldn’t want you to, you hear.” he set firmly, of course, he taught me so much about morals, it'd be disrespectful not to use them. “I’ve set up everything you need for your own home and more.”

“Of course, father. Thank you.” I took the ticket to the private jet, my new apartment’s keys, the money, and my ten bags of luggage.

“Come on, Sid.” I tugged and my butler carried my stuff and we left…

  
  
  
  


I told my parents that I would be getting a job on my own. I didn’t tell my parents what I was doing.

It was a host cafe, a maid cafe to some. I told my boss about my differring gender identities and they couldn’t be more accepting. Offering me both sets of host/waiter and maid uniforms. It’s probably good for business anyway.

Working there, I still haven’t learned much about my co-workers, I didn’t deem it necessary. And they seemed to dislike it.

5 days a week I worked at the cafe, the 2 other days I schemed, and by night I fought and crawled and searched out my sister. I already had my hero license, so I unfortunately had a duty to fill in saving the lives of other people.

Sid took up the hobby of violin, he also liked to paint. He’s my favourite butler, he is punctual and informative.

  
  


I leaned up from the desk.

I had to take this phone call.

“I’ve been told by UA’s principal himself that you haven’t attended at all yet.”

“It’s in the way, father.” I leaned back and crossed my legs. “I work everyday.”

“Education is power, It’s also mandatory. You can’t just work and research this vile behaviour of hers, it’s unhealthy. Go to school.”

I huffed.

“I promise you, you have a teacher I’ve previously worked with-”

“All Might!?” I exclaimed.

“I can’t confirm… nor deny. And I mean it, school is what your eyes should focus on, Your mother's upset that her only child is so focused on the other two that are gone.” I stayed silent with the new information and perspective. “I’m sorry.” he claims sincerely, “Too soon?”

“... no, actually just what I needed to hear. I won’t let you down, or mum. I’m confident in that.”

“Good, good. Go to school right now and stop embarrassing me, my reputation to UA and their staff is important.”

“I’m sorry, dad.”

“As long as you correct it, it’s alright. I love you.”

“I love you as well. Bye.”

“Hmm.”

  
  


**My hair… I can’t cut it in fear of letting go of such locks but I can’t stand to see the ends. The hat I brought with me will keep it up and hidden from my eyes. It makes me comfortable.**

**What I live for is the revenge I seek for my brother.**

  
  



	2. I fall apart >:’(

American avenue i fall apart   
  
She walked aimlessly with a blank stare, if you looked at for a second would tell you she's not on earth.

Brooding around I took my hair into my hat, I couldn't look at it right now.   
  
I was getting into school on recommendations, I was going to become stronger, my father was assured I'll be in a class with All Might as teacher.

**I needed to get back at the monster, that murderer. I needed to kill her.**

_________

"What's with the new seat?"

"Apparently, there's a transfer student to our class."

"A transfer student? in the middle of the semester? How strange." Midoriya squeaked.

"I think she'll be someone important."

"What makes you think that, Tsu?" Popped out from around Iida.

"No way did they host an entrance exam this late. And it's not like someone can actively switch into UA. They don't even have a waitlist, you're either in or out. Only a good network could get you in, I bet it's recommendations."

"That does sound like someone important. I kinda just assumed they failed a grade and were sent back." Uraraka-chan elaborated.

“The problem with that theory is that they’d be expelled.” Iida gave insight. “If you don’t make it, you… won’t.” he said like he hoped for better words. “If you don’t make it up, you won’t get up.” he adjusted his glasses.

“Maybe take up a different extracurricular, that expressive writing isn’t you, big guy.” Uraraka patted the shoulder of the loser.

  
  
  


“Marishima Hinata, this is your new classroom and classmates.” Aizawa took a double take. Not only was their appearance a rival of his, it was not what he was expecting reading the file of the girl… “good to have them, sir.” he replied. Aizawa shrugged off the typo  or the ‘exciting’ experience of a trandgender student, he’s on twitter he gets it, but he’s in for it.

  
  


Midoriya looked at him, up and down. His hair was pulled up into a hat, piercing gold eyes, and his skin is a deep colour. He had major dark circles and wore a frown. Otherwise has a distinctly healthy face.

He wore the UA uniform of pants, he wore the collar of a button up under an oversized sweater with UA’s logo (not sold as a uniform piece). His loafers were new.

He looked like a bad boy.

"Take a seat, I'm not waiting to start."

His steps were dreadful, face carrying sorrow. A thump as his bag fell to his desired spot.

He wasn’t exactly impressive at first glance, it wasn’t what you’d expect from a recommended student.

“You’re lucky you didn’t show up on the quiz day, I would have made you take it anyway.”

“Thanks for the tip. Please excuse my tardiness, it was my own fault. I won’t further explain and get in your way, Mr. Aizawa, but I won’t let it be a habit.” such a graceful voice, 

“Right then.” Mr. Aizawa continued without eyeing.

Midoriya felt the words building up in Iida “unsportsmen-like!” “attitude to a UA teacher!”

Although the dazed sound of his voice met with his expression didn’t detrack Midoriya from understanding the true expression he wore, one of grief and agony. It seemed as if he was distracted.

  
  
  


When the lunch bell rang, Midoriya jumped out of his seat to greet the new kid.

Uraraka, Tsu, Iida and Todoroki held back.

"He-hey, I was just wondering if you'd like to join me and my friends." He offered. "For lunch, of course."

The blond looked confused and his eyes traveled all over their faces

"Yeah, sorry, I don't want to be your friend." Surprised at the words Midoriya mumbled. "But-but!"

"Bye." The kid left.

Stalking up "What a brooding bitch." Todoroki insulted. Checking the owo expressed on Izuku’s face.

"At least they said sorry. But a secluded social life is not very Plus Ultra." Iida chopped the air.

"I don't know, I don't feel right about them walking away. What if they're really struggling with coping to this new life, maybe he wasn't interested in becoming a hero and his parents forced him to-" uraraka grabbed his lips

"Okay, Deku, we get it you want to be friends with him."

“Honestly not surprising seeing as Deku-kun thinks Bakugo-chan is his friend, ribbit.”

________

  
“Hello?”

_ “Mari-chan! When will you send me your new schedule?” _

“I’m busy right now-”

_ “I am too! Your boss needs you Mari-chan~!” _

“I’m going to UA now, I’ll be behind classes especially because I joined late-”

_ “A hero in disguise~, hmm~? It only adds to the bad boy aesthetic hm!” _

“Uhh, yeah, class is monday to friday, 7am to 3pm. I can come on weekends or from 5 to 7pm; 2 days a week-”

_ “Oh, cumperbun~! You’re sure to pass out from the lack of rest! Your dark circles are already crazy, you’re lucky you’re a bad boy type!” _ he paused, Mari heard some scribbling  _ “I’ve made the new schedule, READ YOUR EMAILS!" _

_ "Is that Mari-senpai?"  _

Oh god

_ "Hey Mari-senpai. When are you coming home!? Daddy misses youu~" _

"Suoh-san, I'm at school-"

_ "WHY DON'T YOU CALL DADDY, TAMAKI-SENPAI, SENPAI?"  _ I could practically see mushrooms growing on my side. I hung up.

I looked at the phone ‘he’s too weird, there's something wrong with him.’ I placed it in my pocket. A bag was gifted in my face. “You’re food, Hina-sama.” he bowed as I collected it.

“Thanks Sid, I’ll see you after school. I'm walking home.” I mentioned.

“Of course.. Sir.” he hesitated.

  
________

  
  


Midoriya pushed around the steamed broccoli on his plate before stabbing it and chewing it with a distracted nom face.

‘It makes me so curious, I’ve met some people who’ve only come to study as a hero because they have a quirk, because of their parents. I wonder-”

“Look there’s Marishima.” Uraraka pointed to the entrance. “He must have gone out for lunch.” she looked to her own bento box.

He held a to-go bag in his hand and the other was shoved into a pocket. his steps looked like he was climbing 

“He looks… very intimidating.”

“And unUA. Tardy and unfashionable, at least Bakugo is only one of those.”

“Hey, Marishima-kun!” Deku waved. The kid looked over at the distraction. Looking between empty spots, them and his bag he must have thought it was an alright idea to sit.

Approaching them he seemed more humble, “May I sit with you?” he asked.

“Of course! Yu-you think I called you over to sit ov-away from here, haha.” Midoriya scooted.

“You’re right, that would be stupid. But it’s also polite to ask before assuming.”

“I-I guess you’re right.”

“Yes, I have that habit.” he said too quickly to be taken too seriously. “So you know my name, Marishima Hinata, what are yours? Let me guess. Cinnamon roll, girl cinnamon roll, uptight, smarty party, sassy patty?” he joked and laughed. “I’m sorry, I kid. Please inform me.” Midoriya sweatdropped.

“I’m Tenya Iida. Mr.-”  _ clears throat, _ “-Sassy Patty is Shouto Tokoroki, and although she is smart, she is Tsu.” pointing to the other side of him “And cinnamon one and two are-”

“Mi-midoriya Izu-ku and Uraraka Ochaco!” the pleased expression graced his face again.

Bringing his full attention to cinnamon roll #1 “Do you always stutter?”

Stuttering with an unknowing shock “Ex-cuse me?”

“He’s like this when he’s nervous.” Todoroki explained without looking.

“Nervous? Do I make you uncomfortable?” Marishima asked, looking down his nose like Aizawa.

“Only when you look at us like that!” Uraraka exclaimed, chopping a chicken wing in air and pointing it at his face.

“Then I do apologize. My mother is very adamant about acting the opposite of rude-”

“Then you act as though she isn’t here.” Todoroki chimed quickly. Marishima looked at the boy and chuckled. “Your sass is probably something  _ you _ learned from  _ your _ mother.”

Todoroki stayed silent.

“Anyway. Would you please inform me what will be on the quiz on… which day?”

“Friday! It’s on the mechanics of companion patrolling, a team with different Quirks, it’s like problem solving questions and such.” he gave a nod at the end.

“Hmm, I wish I was here to learn that, it sounds quite interesting.”

“You can look at my notes!”

“Are they detailed? You seem like the type to explain too much.” Marishima leans back with a glare to the sky. “Of course that’s not an insult or anything, I mean to say it’s going to make me pass with flying colours, will it not?”

“Uu-uh I hope so. It’s not too difficult to learn, the unit is only two weeks and the second is the physical training parts.”

“Is this the second?”

“Yes.”

“Alright.” Marishima casually continued his day, opening the expensive looking bag of food,  “would anyone like some? I had a huge breakfast.”

“Wow! Isn’t that pork From Mesumesu Ramadoa!? It’s so expensive!” Uraraka cheered.

“Is it? I’ve never checked the bill record.” searching through the bag, “hmm, I guess Sid took it.”

_ ‘Bill record?’  _ Uraraka’s peasant brain laughed.

“Sid? Is that someone you know here?”

“Oh, haha, I only know you five-” looking at the glowing, innocent face of Midoriya, then Midoriya 2 (Uraraka), Iida, an unimpressed Todoroki, and smirking/blushing Froppy. “-and All Might. Sid is my butler.”

“Huh!” Izuku and especially Uraraka exclaimed.

“Hn-yes. Is that a shock.” he says casually uncoiling the wrapped items. “I do come from a lengthy family history of Heroes. My father has even worked with All Might. Hmm, I’m surprised I told you that.”

“I knew it! You are someone important,” Froppy giggled to herself. 

“I wish everyone thought that of me.” he smiled but it was quickly dropping and turned to one of distracted and disgust.  _ 'I've never felt so useless. Is this actually a waste of time? I don’t need friends, I’m already getting too comfortable with them, letting stuff slip. I guess they’re things to work on if I want to apprehend her-' _

  
  


“Are yu-you alright, Mari-san? We lost you for a second.”

“Uh! It’s nothing for your schedule to concentrate on. Personal matters and such.”

“It seems to be distracting you a lot.” Midoriya pushed.

“Deku, he clearly doesn’t want to talk about it.” Marishima jumped at the use of “he”.

“Yes, although the gesture is nice, I have to decline your offer of ‘at school therapist’.” he shook his head to get his long baby hairs out of the way. 

“My apologies.” Midoriya exclaimed dejected.

“You’re very sensitive.”

“Thank… you?”

Marishima stood up and collected his things besides the bag of half eaten food.“Hn, you’re right, it’s not insulting. Oversensitivity is better than anger and ignorance. Embrace it and it becomes strength, at least that’s what my brother… used to tell me…” Marishima started leaving.

“Wait! Marishima-kun! Your food.”

“Have it, Uraraka-san. I want you to eat the rest.” he spoke over his shoulder before disappearing.

“That was nice of him.”

  
  
  


_________________

  
  
  
  


Being back in class it feels so tedious.  _ ‘It feels like I’m stuck with no end, am I destined to be stuck on my revenge, or should I let the life I’m so clearly living flourish.’ _ I thought about my parents, and sid, my work and my revenge. So many things that made up me.  _ ‘This is what they call identity.’ _

Everyone gathers their things for gym time.

And of course.. The old switcher-roo led to this dilemma.

The woman's, or male? I looked at the signs. I opted for the bathroom. I didn't have a clue if father signed me up as male or female, and the embarrassment of the guys seeing my chest binding was not on schedule.

I wore a uniform of white t-shirt with a matching sweater and large rez(basketball for those not native) shorts, and my boots. And for my boobs, My quirk allowed me to shape my body, however, it took concentration All I needed was a sports bra and to will them down

My hair was long so I ponytailed it because the wind would take my hat. (think of ed from FMA XD)

  
  


"You're doing 5 laps around the track. And don't groan or I’ll add to the count. This is expected of a hero." Aizawa’s threat shut everyone’s mouth. “Marishima, good to see you made it.” he half-joked.

“Couldn’t leave you hanging. I went to the bathroom.”

“Whatever, your excuse, it seems like a habit.”

“Hn.”

“Get into positions everyone!”

I stretched my legs and became a bit taller. “Start.” my long legs were gangly, it would get me farther than the former.

I ran the track with ease the first couple rounds, it's something I've personally trained for, I’m glad it didn’t feel like I'm dying and I was waiting for it to be over, it was the nice I-enjoy-running and I don’t mind it.

"Hey! Ponytail!" I slow to look back, a kid who looked like a boy version of me from the features, to the similar blond, to the narrowed and angered eyes however his were red. 

"What you want, fuckboy?" I faced forward without an answer.

"FUCKBOY!?” his outrage was impressive. “YOU LISTEN HERE, PONYBITCH, YOU BETTER-  HEY ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME!?!?!?"

I just kept running. I had 2 laps left.  _ ‘Don’t look at the ground, look at the distance.’ _ I kept reminding myself. I pushed through and finished. I laid on the ground and huffed. Hand over head.

“Okay now that you’re warmed up, we’re going to the training grounds to do quirk based attacks.”

On the bus to a training ground

I smiled to the jokes they made especially about Bakugo

Froppy looked at me "HinaMari-chan, you seem very mysterious, I think you'd be good as a stealth hero. Ribbit."

Midoriya looked at me for my reply. I showed my contemplation on the matter.

"I suppose so, it's a skill I'd like to obtain. My quirk allows me to shape my body at will so slipping in and out is relatively easy, and better with practice. It's not soundless tho. If you're quiet enough and listening, you'll hear my skin stretch and organs moving. It's painless now that I'm older and become accustomed to it." I stretch my own arm like migi in Parasyte. “But as a child I hated training.”

"That's amazing!" Midoriya cheered.

"Yes. But I have a goal far outstanding then holding a title…” I search out the window “I have actions planned for years now, and it's important to me that nothing else is accomplished until they… are dead."

  
  


"I didn't realize how well spoken you are." Yao-momo comments. "Too bad what you say is not very hero-like."

"I have to agree. Murder is not a well suited mindset to come to UA with." My brow twitched at Tsu's bluntness.

"Yeah it almost sounds like something that Ba-"

Bakugo sneered "You don't deserve to be here if you're that kind of trash." I looked at his challenging expression, forced my upset one away.

"Are you really one to talk, Bakugo? You threaten to kill us all the time. 'Die' is practically your catch phrase" 

"SHUT UP, DUNCE FACE!"

  
  


"Why do you want to be a hero?" Midoriya’s voice perked up against the loud bus. His innocent eyes peered up at me. "O-or why did you choose to come to UA?" he tilted his cute little head.

I blushed and continued, "I have a goal, a self-fulfilling prophecy, you could say." I growled at nothing in particular. “My father signed me up to UA with the promise of All Might as a teacher. I actually have a part-time job, and a special project of finding someone who has wronged us- me.” I corrected.

"Is the person you plan to kill a famous villain or-?" Froppy poked her own cheek.

"No, you see, she killed  _ our _ brother." I made strong.

_ 'our!?' _ Midoriya's neck cronked. If he had my quirk his head would’ve twisted off.

"Don't you see! Murder is not her motive, It's love!" Mina shouted and grabbed hold of me. "What the hell? Get off me," I pushed her.

“

"You and Bakugo are very similar, I kind of ship it." Uraraka poked her cheek.

"WHAT!?" me and the boomboy shouted in unison. My open jaw twitched as explosives sounded.

"No, no Uraraka-chan, you're forgetting that HinaMari-chan is much more endearing of a person than Bakugo-san." 

“AND HE’S A BOY!” Boom boy screamed like in the genre of music. Growlistic.

“Hey, it’s getting to be a pretty popular trend in the states. Being gay. There’s so many movies!” she giggles at the disgusted face Bakugo pulled. It was as if she took his quirk away.

Midoriya turned to me as the bus was loud "duh-do you mind if-if I ask you about your… goal?"

"If it's an interesting question, I suppose I'll answer."

"How long ago? Seeing as you're coming into UA so late-"

"3 or 4 years ago. It was just now I had the chance to come here to Musutafu because I heard this special someone was lurking here. I accepted my father’s invitation- because of my age, it’s mandatory to go to school, it would make him proud and most importantly I would learn under All Might."

"Who did it? Was it someone you knew? Because you said 'our', does that mean-"

My glance lingered on his face feeling the confidence to say "She claimed that she loved him. And it may be true but her definition is shrewd… it was my sister." The shadow over my face sucked in all light.

"I'm so s-sorry" he shut up. He went quiet and couldn't move.

Midoriya's mind did backflips.  _ 'I can't even imagine what it's like to have a sibling, AND them killing our other sibling. What kind of mental gymnastics does he jump in order to keep himself calm, it's so unusual! I think I would cry everyday. It reminds me of Todoroki-san, how against his own body he was-' _

“Marishima-chan! What is your quirk? Just being stretchy?” Mina asked, completely serious.

"Surface level-yes, you see my quirk allows me complete control over the shape of my body, I can either enlarge or shrink, certain part or as a whole. I can not change the nature of my sexual organs, or the length of my hair. My heart needs to stay beating but I can change its shape. It especially hurts if I enlarge my heart and there's less blood to enter. I'm very aware of my body for this reason. I have a certain diet I should follow if I want to maintain my ability throughout my old age. Such as eating veggies and fruits and less meats, I also take supplements of biotin, collagen, protein, iron, calcium- because I can also change bones. I have to be ultra aware of every cell in my body or I could seriously harm myself.”

  
  


Entering the training fields.

“You’ll be split up into pairs.”

“That’s a weird farmers tan, Hina-kun.” he pointed “and just on one arm.”

“It looks like it’s from a different body entirely-”

“Gather up! I’m not saying it again.” Aizawa shouted and reclaimed his deserved respect.

  
  


On the bus I decided to nap. “He’s asleep, like out cold.”

“What do you think about his goal.”

“Revenge is never a good goal.”

“But it’s for the love of his brother.

“But the action is revenge, it’s hateful.”

Midoriya gandered at his face ‘so peaceful and serene while sleeping.’

“Does anyone else think that he doesn’t have a hateful bone in his body. He’s so sweet and generous. It’s hard to imagine him killing. Wait should we tell Aizawa about that? It’s illegal and it’s conspiring mur-”

“I think Hinata needs friends.” Midoriya mumbled to himself. But it caught attention.

  
  
  


"Hinata-kun." I glanced over to Midoriya, "the locker rooms are this way."

"I'm going to the bathroom," I put simply and moved accordingly. I couldn’t be in the same room as boys changing, that’s unlady-like, and... perverted.

“You fucking weirdo.” Bakugo growled.

“Boom boy.”

“Boom boy!? Fucking degrading weirdo, the fuck you hiding? Why did I see you come out of the girls bathroom?”

“Maybe my gay obsession.” I pushed.

He looked at me like I grew two heads. “There’s something really fucked up about you. And I’m going to find out.”

~~ 'I'm just a side character'   
Eyes dancing at Midoriya, Todoroki, Uraruka, Iida, Froppy all talking and eating as she stayed steady in a spot she couldn't decide from moving   
  
  
"Hey there's Hinata." ~~

~~ I'm going to try again." Midoriya heard. ~~

~~   
Their eyes on her like misquitos. Blood flushed her face   
Walking into the bathroom was her decision    
  
"Did he just go into the girls bathroom, with his food?" Todoroki questions logically.   
  
"he might have no one to eat with, ribbit" her pointer on her chin.  ~~

~~ "That only explains one problem, we need to save him because he'll look like a pervert."   
  
"Perhaps we should ask her to-" uruka starts   
  
"Eat with us!" Iida continues "as class rep it would be most appropriate" he stands and begins his steps   
  
"Uh, Iida? She's in the girls bathroom "   
"Right" he adjusts his glasses "Uraruka-"   
"On it! Come on Tsu!" She jumps and skips over   
  
The door opens revealing the lady in mind    
"Hey-"   
She leaves them with an empty tray. Them talking to her wasn't she thought of   
  
"Ribbit, maybe she wanted to eat alone?"   
Rejected they plopped back in their seats   
"She didn't even stop" Uraruka pouted   
"It's okay, Uraruka-chan, maybe she couldn't hear you." Midoriya reasoned   
"We should ask her tomorrow, before lunch" Todoroki answered ~~

  
  



	3. 3

We're going on a three day trip to the mountains to train in field.

We're swimming today.

I wore a shirt overtop, I was going to wear the girl's swimsuit however, it would out me as a girl. I could go topless but I would spend more time willing my milk sacks small then actually playing in the water.

“Hina-chan, why are you covering up like that? You’ve got abs.”

“It’s- it’s a skin condition.”

"HinaMari-chan, how did you get such a precise sunburn like that? It almost looks like it's not your arm." Tsu pointed.

"Is it apart of your quirk?"

"No." I ignored. “It’s apart of my history.”

Hot springs

I looked between the two rooms "hmm, I was hoping their would be individual bathrooms."

"Individual?" Kirishima came up behind me, "don't you want to soak with the bros?"

"'Soak with the bros'?" Sero snorted.

"No homo." Denki laughed.

"Uh, yeah as much as I want to share bath water with you guys, I think I'll pass."

"Tuff, whatever, I bet he's got athletes feet or some shit." Bakugo's eyes lowered and closed. His arms tossed up on either side of him.

I opted not to go while everyone was there.

Midoriya called after me "hey, Hina-kun. Why don't you join us?" He invited.

"U-uh no thanks, I'm just going to study. Have fun I guess." I turned and left.

_ "Have fun?" _ I groaned embarrassed of myself.

_ "Have fun?"  _ Midoriya questioned to himself turning to the pool of his friends.

  
  


"Hmm, have you noticed how Hina-kun is very closed off?"

"Bro, you're asking like you just noticed." Kirishima splashed him from were he stood.

"Shitty hair! Sit down, your ass is near my face!" Bakugo swore. Sitting down with a blush, Kiri sat near Midoriya to continue.

"I think it's got something to do with a scar."

"A scar? He has a scar?"

"I dunno, but why else would he wear a shirt in the pool when he's obviously ripped."

“Oh, on his chest. Not the one on his arm?”  _ 'maybe it was left by his sister…'  _ Midoriya pondered.

“It’s the worst tattoo sleeve I’ve seen,” Sero joked.

"Maybe he's insecure?" Tokoyami suggested, his pose that one when he was kid on the top of the slide LOL.

"WHAT, no way. What's there to be insecure about? he's pretty manly." 

I kind of think Froppy has a crush on him.

"This is unmoral of us, to whisper rumors of our fello classmates." Iida turned his back to them, continuing his soak.

"Do you really think Tsu-"

"I was wondering if Momo-san liked him."

"Tch! Ponybitch looks like a girl."

"It's better than looking like Satan's pukered asshole." Todoroki argued, keeping Bakugo's tight scowl in mind.

"Todoroki! Okay, I've decided everyone must stop this talk immediately. This room is for hot bathing, not hot gossip!" Iida chopped the air.

"I bet the fuck didn't want in because he's gay for Midoriya." 

"WHAT! I NEVER SAID I LIKE HIM! not that there's anything wrong with that, it's just-" Midoriya squeaked rubbing the back of his neck with the purest tomato red.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP I DIDN'T SAY THAT. BUT FROM ALL THE BLUSHING AROUND YOU FUCKS DO I BET IT'S TRUE. YOU'RE GAY FOR PONYBITCH, AREN'T YOU!?"

Midoriya screamed.

  
  
  


Meanwhile in the girls, "there's probably no water in there from all the heat."

  
  
  


"I wonder who likes Hinata-kun."

"I heard them say my name but it’s not true-”

“Is it really not, Froppy? Because you seem to always be talking to him.” Mina winked. Tsu blushed and stuttered “W-well, it’s true he is a handsome boy, and he has a really nice body and he’s smart and mysterious and just my type... but, uh I don’t think he’d be interested in me. I’m not exactly, the normal conventionally attractive.”

“That’s not true! Froppy, you’re so smart and beautiful. There’s a lot about you to like. I think your insecurities are talking, I notice how Hinata-chan is always talking with you.” a lot of the other girls agree with nods and smiles.

“Thanks guys.” Froppy twittled her fingers, a cute hue planted on her cheeks.

“He probably likes you too but is too afraid to say anything. Intelligence can be intimidating.”

“Hmm, I don’t want to spring anything on him since, well since he’s told us a bit about himself I’m sure he has a lot on his mind.”

“Well, you better hurry because Momo might snatch him up.” said girl, gasped. “Jiro, how could you.”

“Looks like you have a competition,” 

“No, we shouldn’t fight about a boy. If you want him Momo-san.”

“No, you should shoot your shot-”

“You know what this means girls? We need to seduce Hina-chan to like them.”

_________________

  
  


Finally! 9pm. Everyone was heading to bed when I got myself ready for the bathhouses

I entered the lady's, I stripped and sunk my tired muscles. I let it out, my body returned to it's normal state

  
  


"Ponytail? Ponytail?~" a rough voice sung, "I know you're in here, I saw you enter, you pervert."

"What are you doing here?" I was alarmed.

"I woke up when I heard you drop the bucket and saw you enter from my window. 

"Bakugo--" I growled "you are actually annoying."

"Only cause I caught you, pervytail. Now get out of there, I bet you jizzed knowing the girls were in there. You're worse than that grape shit." He crossed, looking with a disgusted scowl.

"You want me to get out?"

"Yeah!"

"I'll get out," I started to lift 

"NOT WHILE I'M WATCHING."

"Then don't look. Or am I not the only pervert here, hm?" 

"Shut up, you twink."

"Pass me that towel."

"You- look like a girl because you're… you're a girl!"

"Shhh! Don't shout it." I let out a breath, "Yes, I am but you better keep this to yourself or I'll reach inside and pull out your heart."

"Pff, explains your gay eyes."

"What? Do you understand how serious this is-?"

"Yeah, and I've finally got blackmail." He smirked.

"Don't use this against me. This is low of you."

"Tell me… why are you pretending and I won't say."

"If I tell you?"

"Yeah. So out with it. Now." He demanded.

"When my sister killed my brother, I was at the lowest point in my life. I was hurt, depressed and more so disappointed in myself that I let it happen. She fought all of us, my family and servants and guards. In the fight I lost an arm; and my brother lost his life. My family's quirk works along the same so my father cut off my brother's arm and sewn it onto me. He told me it was his last words but I think he died too quickly. I think his personality still holds in my arm and it's affected me in this way, that I want to look like a boy."

He looked wide eyed since I mentioned the sew part.

“I- I didn’t expect something so serious. I thought you were just some rich kid.”

We walked back wordlessly.

  
  


“You have to stand of the line, you can use any trick you want with your quirk and environment, as long as you knock that target down.”

I held a brooding pose. "Marishima, you're up." 

“What? What about alphabetical-” “I said so.” my lips tightened and skipped over to start. 

you need to prove yourself to me that you deserve my teaching. You’ve been slacking


	4. 4

just a reminder, it will be a few years till this my works are completed, some of these are outlines.

Coming over to Midoriyas house.

Looking around to put my coat.

"Where is your maid?"

"Maid?"

"Yes, to hang my things."

"I-I can do it. See, we don't have a maid."

"Oh, sorry."

I felt like a guest in a zoo, maybe it was rude to stare but I've never been in a house without workers.

"Sorry about earlier"

"Hmm?" He hummed, like he didn't remember.

"For asking for a maid."

"Oh! Uh? Why are you sorry? I wasn't offended or anything"

"That's good… to tell you the truth I come from a filthy rich background, so your house kind of seems like the maids quarters"

".... Okay that's offensive."

"Sorry! Thank you for letting me come over. I feel like I've been spoiled and coming here and seeing how sympathizing, and humble many peasa- UH, I should say un-wealthy folk-" Hinata sweated. "You know I kind of grew up thinking everything was beneath me, but getting to know you has shown me something I knew as a child but never experienced the situation to put the pieces together that people come in all shapes, it's who they choose to become."

I looked at him, his face tomato. "I-I- I didn't realize I made you feel this way." He squeaked.

**Author's Note:**

> just a reminder, it will be a few years till this my works are completed, some of these are outlines.


End file.
